The Troubled Teen and His Teacher
by FluffyDoggie
Summary: Is love in the air for those two? Forbidden? Or just a love and hate? Rated M for later on.
1. Chapter 1

Another story! Yay, sorry life hasn't been all that friendly with me. This story is for a friend of mine. Enjoy.

I hope it'll turn out rather long. Bare with me beginnings are not my strongest skill.

P.S I'm having to use my phone for this story at this point in time, so updates might end up late or early. Who knows?! I sure don't. So, I'll be utterly thankful to anyone who follows, reads, or even clicks this without meaning to.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the anime nor the manga

Chapter 1

It was a cool day that showed that summer was now at it's peak end, It was the day school started again for Izaya who laid on his back looking at the ceiling of his poorly lit room. His light grey eyes traveled to his window that showed the sky turning a lighter shade of blue. A breath of air left his lips just before he sat up placing his bare feet on the cool wooden floor below him. "Izaya-kun you're gunna be late for school~" His upbeat younger sister sang at his door making him want cringe. Closing his eyes, he went ahead and got ready for school.

After he was ready, he walked down the hall to see his two twin sisters sitting at a table eating breakfast and what seemed to have been flirting as they sometimes fed on another. Izaya ignored them as he just gave a simple wave as his good-bye to the twins. As he stepped outside the warm breeze hit him softly making him a little glad it was still not day light. He lived in an apartment that seemed to stand alone away from the busy city, this didn't bother him as deeply as he thought it would, with his love for humans he thought being about a twenty minute walk might affect him. Soon the shopping district came into view making him light up a bit inside knowing this was the time they set up shop.

Once he was in the dirsict he begun to note the information that he knew in his head smirking as he walked. After about ten minutes he made it to a small neighbor hood that was filled with color gangs what stood out to him was yellow today, was normal for a monday which he had noticed some time ago. He heard little bits and peices about a colorless gang that happened to make him smirk more. Later he has made it to his high school the sight was dull, it was panited white with grey, the school itself was rather small at first sight but, once inside it was pretty big. He stepped into his class room for whatever close he was attending, he didn't pay much mind to it due to all the humans around him.

Once seated, he leaned with his elbows on his desk with his hands knitted together and his chin resting gently against them. He closed his eyes just listening to the chatter around him. "Did you hear? We're getting a New teacher!" A girl gossiped. "I heard he had a temper for troublemakers." Another girl let out. "Wouldn't that speak trouble for Izaya-San?" He opened his eyes at the sound of his name finding amusement in it. "The way the new teacher sounds, it might-" One of the girls was cut off by a squeal. "Oh, what if he is handsome?! How will I be able to keep up my grades?!" A girl who clearly used too much make-up said in a very airy voice. The sound of the door opened making everyone run towards their assigned seat. The man who walked into the class was wearing a bartender outfit, lightly blue tinted sunglasses, his hair was blonde and clearly a mess. He grabbed the chalk writing down on the board. 'Heiwajima Shizuo' he turned to now face the class. "My name is, Heiwajima Shizuo. And I will be your homeroom teacher." His voice was calm as be spoke, his hand rested flatly on top of his desk. Looking around to see if anyone would say anything, when no one didn't he picked up a price of paper that laid on the desk. "Alright, now I will do a roll-call." He read off a few names, Izaya knew he'd be in the near last people who would be called upon so he looked out the window watching the people cleaning up and setting up the fields for gym. As he was doing this, the sound around him faded.

A chalkboard eraser hit him in the side of his head turning his black hair to a light grey, waking from his daze he looked over to his New teacher who could have, had a vain popping from his forehead was glaring angryly at Izaya who was now laughing at what he just saw. "Iza-ya!" Shizuo shouted nearly on the top of his lungs grabbing a pen getting ready to throw it at the chalked cover haired boy who sat laughing and holding his stomach. "I-I'm here." Another laugh left him after he had said that. After he regained his breathe he was told to stand outside for the rest of the class. He snickered on his way out. 'What a funny expression. I should see what else would cause such a reaction.' He thought as he closed the door behind him to stand in the hall. Getting what the chalk out of his hair was no easy feat, only specks of white remained making him look like a half Dalmatian. He was leaning against the wall by the time the bell rang for the next class. Other teenagers flooded the halls talking rather loudly making it a hard task to hear anyone. A tap on his shoulder made him turn his head only to see his twin sisters. "Heyyyy! How was first class? Did you get in trouble again?" Asked Mairu, she wore a black skirt, a white button up shirt, with a red tie. While Kururi wore her gym outfit, she stood closely to her sister quietly. "Trouble? I should be asking you that shouldn't I?" He walked towards his locker to get a change of books for the next class. "I have you know I didn't get forced to wait out of class for it to end. Spots." She laughed before walking off so he couldn't say anything in return to the last comment.

The rest of school went on as a total bore for Izaya. The only thing that struck his interest was his new history teacher along with his new science teacher, they seemed like they would be fun to mess with. For now he mainly wanted to get home so he could get the remaining chalk out of his hair since his sister ran a nickname for him as spots, which he was not fund of. Once home he went to shower, looking in the mirror he recalled Shizuo reaction to him zoning out, with that a small smile formed on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a shorter chapter. I dif that for a reason. If I feel like updating sooner they'll be shorter.

Oh I just got a job! So updates might end up being once a week or a week and half. Just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, manga, or characters

Chapter 2

A week has passed since the first day, Izaya was sitting on the roof skipping class for that period, his back was against the side wall. ' I'm rather bored today. Hopfully something interesting happens.' He thought dully as the wind blew past him sending small dark green leaves past him and sending his hair amiss. The sound of the door opening made him turn his head to see whom was there.

Who he saw was the very blonde he was thinking of messing with. The blonde pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket taking one out to place in between his lips. How closely Izaya watched him make movement even freaked him out. A small cloud of smoke formed in front of the blonde face, his free hand was balled up tightly into a ball. The door quickly opened hitting the blonde back, he didn't move an inch he would have been a statue by how still he was. The person who had hit him was a shorter guy who wore a lab coat with a white under shirt with a black tie, along with a pair of black pants. His glasses was on the bridge of his nose as he was leaning a little with his hand still on the door knob, when he turned his head to see who or what was in the way a goofy smile formed on his face.

"Sorry, Shizuo!" His voice was quite nervous as he let go of the door to fix his glasses.

"Shinra, look before you open the damned door! That's the third time this week." He inhaled more smoke after replying.

A weak laugh left his lungs. "You shouldn't stand right in front of the door. Have you seen that troublemaker today?"

That made Izaya, who was out of their line of sight, smirk at that statement expecting a bit of an outburst reaction from the blonde. Shizuo broke the cigarette between his fore finger and thumb, there could have been a vain popping out of his forehead. "When I do, he'll be sure not to miss class again." That earned a hearty laugh from the guy glasses just before anymore words could be said the school bell went off stating it was lunch time. The two teachers left the roof without uttering a word. Izaya stood up looking up at the sky. "Looks like this year will be fun." He chuckled lightly before heading down stairs to get lunch.

He sat at a table eating a sandwich as his friends speak to one another, not paying much mind to the today and he shifted his eyes towards a storming Shizuo, amusement filled him from within as he felt the table shake from his teachers hands slamming against it, one of his friends made a squeak noise before smiling. "Izaya, I wish to speak with you." He let out between his tightly set jaw.

Standing up from his chair. "Sure, Teach. What is it?"

They walked a little away from ear shot. "Why have you been skipping classes?" His voice grew a little calmer.

"I already know what they're teaching. Why attend classes when you know about it already?" Izaya placed his hands in his jacket pockets.

A exhaled left his lips before speaking. "That is not an excuse. I want you in class tomorrow and you'll fail." The words he said was more serious than angry at this point. Izaya eyed the one in front of him just now noticing How much taller he was, he felt something tug at him. "Yeah, sure I'll be here tomorrow." He said blankly before turning on his heels to leave the school for the day.

On his way home he heard about a colorless group, this was news to him so he noted to check it out in time. He brought some ingredient for dinner that night for him and his sisters. Once he was home he started dinner, while the food was set on low he went to check out this colorless gang. Finding out the name and the chat room he went ahead and joined without a second thought. For the fun of it was his motto as of late.

He went ahead and ate without the twins since they were running late so he put their food in the fridge and left a note. Once in His room he face planted on his bed falling asleep rather quickly. It felt like a few seconds of sleep when he heard his alarm telling him to get up. That morning was a blur to him, all he remembered was eating toast half-way to school. When he got to the front of the school he found himself surrounded by at least six well built guys. Placing his left hand into his jacket pocket to grab his knife only feel that it wasn't in there. 'Crap.'

"Lookie here fellas. We got the famous troublemaker Izaya." The tallest of them said, must be the leader.

"And we were hoping to catch the twins." One behind him let out dully.

"We can still have fun, don't you think Yudi?" The earlier one asked the tallest one.

A simple nod was given, everything went by quickly. Izaya kicked the shortest one of the group in the face knocking him down, right after that he was kicked in his rib cage making the air leave his lungs and making him fall to one knee. A quick movement later a knee had hit him in the nose making blood drip on the ground below him.

A few minutes has passed where he lied on the ground a rain drop fell onto his face. "Izaya!" Was all he heard before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Music, oh how I miss you! I'm noticing I don't have much of an idea where this story is going, all I know is how I want the others to come in. I have hinted some things for other characters that will show in time. Sorry, if the characters aren't exactly the same as in the show,manga, or even the novel. ;-; I try to put their main trat in there though!

Izaya4ever: Yeah, they're just a little younger. Just ahead of time, all the characters ages will be the same or different to better appear in the story. As for his friends I agree with you it would be cool, but you'll have to wait and see ;D

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, manga, or anime as you can tell

Chapter 3

Izaya woke up to the sight of a pale white ceiling and the sound of beeping that told him his heart was beating. Turning his head slightly he saw his youngest sister sitting in a chair with her eyes closed. 'Most be asleep. Mairu shouldn't be far away...those two are like glue that it can sicken me.' He thought before turning his head back towards the ceiling knowing full well that he was pretty broken and would be in a lot of pain if he moved anything other then is head. The door opened slowly making him move his head upwards to see who it was. "You're awake!" Shouted the hyper like twin. "Clearly Mairu. So, what's the-"

He was cut off quickly by his sister jumping to be next to him. "Did you know your teacher carried you alllllll the way here? That has to be at least three miles! What a lovely guy~" She purred near the end.

"My teacher?" Confused by this he forced himself to sit upright.

"Mhm." A nod. "The blonde haired one with those, oh so dreamy eyes. He looks somewhat like my teacher-"

"Shizuo? Temper? Blue sunglasses even indoors?" Shock was hidden in his voice.

"Yeah, that one. He tried calling our parents. But, You know them-" This time she gave a pout

The door opened to show the doctor doing a check up. "Shinra?" Was his sister words that was fully coated in shock. "Yes, I work part time as a teacher. Anyway, Orihara. You have a broken wrist, three ribs, an ankle, and you have deep cut in your left side. You should be allowed to leave in a week tops." How serious he was made Izaya wonder where the silliness and near child side ever came from. "Thanks." Shinra gave that childish smile before getting to the door. "Oh, I heard your mother will be here tomortow." Then he left the room.

He leaned his head back exhaling. "Mother is coming!" Hummed his sister. Closing his eyes making it looked like he had passed out in hopes that would make his sister be quiet even if it was for a short time. 'He carried be three miles? I wonder what he could do if he really wanted, kill a man? Seems so interesting, this man.' He thought before actually falling asleep.

He woke up to see the half moon shining through his hospital room and the sound of whispering. "I don't know what to do with him." A pause followed, the person was likely to be on the phone and the voice belonged to his mom. "He takes care of the twins, we can't do that." A few seconds of quiet. "We could have one of his teachers keep an eye on him so he doesn't start another fight." He picked up his drinking up with his good hand throwing it towards the door, but it hit the wall and bounced to hit the door knob. "I can hear you." He let out in a deeper and harsh tone of voice. He mother squealed from shock and then hurried footsteps followed. 'I protect my sisters and I'm a problem.' He let out an annoyed sigh when he heard the door open. "You shouldn't throw things." The voice belonged to his teacher, suddenly Izaya felt calm and playful. "If someone is talking behind by back, better to do it where I can't hear it."

Shizuo sat in the chair right next to the bed. "It was your Mother."

"Define mother. Also how are you in here? Its not visiting hours and you're not family." He let out before turning to look at the other.

"Lets just say it took a little less than a cup." A chuckle let his lungs.

"Temper, temper." Hearing his chuckle made him feel fuzzy in his stomach.

"About what happened, did you or Did that group start a fight?"

'Great.' He thought sadly. "They did, they were waiting on my sisters and instead got me. Here I am." He wanted to motion his hand towards himself but the pain didn't let him.

"I kind of thought as much." He exhaled softly almost gladly.

"It wasn't my faul- wait. You believe me?" His face didn't give off emotion but his voice did.

"Of course. You may like to start trouble, but for you to anger five people at once, alone, that is unlikely." A smile formed on his lips a gentle one.

Izaya just laid there without much of a word to follow cause his mother walked into the room with a tight look. "Who are you?" She asked Shizuo.

He stood up holding out his hand towards her. "I'm Heiwajima, Shizuo. Your sons Homeroom Teacher and the one who brought him here." He voice was very soft and kind compared to earlier.

He mom took the other hand gently with a loving smile that Izaya knew all to well as fake. "Lovely to meet you. I'm Orihara, Kyouko, the mother, and I'm thankful for you bringing My troublemaker of a son here. I wouldn't know what I would do if you hadn't."

"Welcome. Though I'm not sure this was his fault." He let go of her hand. The door suddenly opened braking the tease air in the room. A nurse walked in. "I'm sorry but everyone is to leave the room." The lady said in sugar-sweet voice before walking over to the boy looking at his tubes and well-being. The other two left the room quietly. After a minute the nurse gave him something to sleep then left.

He had a dream of Shizuo rushing in front of him taking a knife in the shoulder. Waking up from the nurse checking on him. "Morning." She said as she opened the curtains which him react by covering his eyes. "Morning to you as well." He had let out bluntly. The nurse quietly left making him look away from the window. The third day and this time the door slammed open allowing a girl who wore a black dress, boots, and black beanie. Her hair was nearly black and braided up under the beanie with two strands of hair on each side. "Iza-Iza! Are you okay?!" Her voice was full of worry.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He looked past her to see if anyone else would follow suit.

"You clearly are not fine if you are in here." She now seemed rather calm.

"Did the others come?" He ignored her statement.

"No, they went to a manga store without me! Demons." She gave a pout off to the side with her arms crossed.

"You can go join them. Don't worry about me. I'll be good as New in less then a week, you know me." He smirked as he lifted his arm flexing It lightly.

"You sure, Iza-Iza?" She really wanted to go to the manga store. He simply gave a nod. "Okay, see ya!" She ran out with a happy squeak. ' I'm waiting on someone anyway. The leader to the group that attacked me.' He thought as he laid his head back onto the pillow. The sound of the news filled His room for a couple hours before the door opened quietly. 'Must be you.' The person stepped into the light showing a yellow bandana tied around his neck, he had on light blue pants and a white long sleeve shirt. His hair was straight and a dirty blonde almost yellow. "Nice of you to visit." A cocky tone left him.

No words left the boy in front of his bed.

"What is it do you want?" A simple question.

"Your sisters attacked two people from my gang." He said coldly.

"My sisters?" A laugh was at the back of his throat. "Your guys probably attacked them. You also don't seem happy with your gang."

The leader then looked up at the on in the bed in almost shock but did his best to hide it, taking in a breath he just stormed out of the room. "Interesting." Was all he said before leaning his head back on the pillow once again to look up at the ceiling


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter will be a little slow. Gotta write a back story for a d&d character of mine or else my friend will bitch at me again. So it l might be about a week or a week and a half so bare with me.

Izaya4ever: Since there is a lot of distrust between them it's something that would be better off building up then just throwing it in there don't cha think?

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, anime, manga, or the light novel.

Chapter 4

Shizuo grabbed his wrist placing it above his head looking him straight in his eyes, moving his free hand under Izaya shirt feeling the slightly toned stomach this made Shizuo nearly purr. "I wouldn't make a sound if I were you. It'll make me displeased and have to punish you." His voice was husky when he said that in Izaya ear which made him wiggle his body a little. Shizuo eyes met his again closing as he leaded in the plant a hot kiss on Izayas lips.

BOOM! Izaya woke up panting softly as he looked around for where the noise had come from seeing nothing that could have made the loud boom. His breathing and heart rate started to slow making it a bit easier to think. He then remembered that today was his last day in the hospital making him smile a little. The cast around his ankle was to be taken off that day, the doctor walked in with a cast shaw. "Time to cut off that cast of yours off." Without a word Izaya moved to a chair so that the doctor could cut it off. The man laughed at this reaction before starting the blades to remove the cast. A couple minutes passed with the buzzing sound going off. When it stopped the doctor then removed the cas revealing his now pale ankle. "There you go. As for your wrist come back in about half a week." Izaya gave a slight nod before standing up on two feet happy with having that freedom back. Eariler that morning his sisters brought him a change of clothez. So he wore his black pants, a black t-shirt, and a jacket with a line of fur around the collar. His hair was a mess from when he slept. "Can I leave now?" The doctor looked up from the clip board. "Yes, you may leave now. Stay out of trouble. Don't want you to be a regular." Izaya gave a quick anwser before grabbing his boots and nearly running out of the room.

He made it outside of the hospital hoping on one foot putting his boot on, standing in the doorway to put on the other. The smell of fresh air filled his lungs making him even more glad to be free once again. "Izaya? Is that you?" The voice made him turn his head to see his some what shorter friend who wore the school uniform. "Hey Mikado. What brings you here?" He asked lightly.

"Meeting a friend here and you?" His friend slightly moved his head to the side.

"Just left. So I'm not here for any real reason now." He smirked towards his friend.

"You could always hang out with me and my friend if you have nothing else to do. We were going to grab a bite." He said blankly.

Izaya stomach nearly growled at that thought. "Food sounds great right now." Mikado then waved at a person behind him, making him spin on his heels seeing that yellow haired boy who was a few inches shorter then he was though this time the yellow bandana was missing. 'Well, if it isn't you.' Izaya grinned holding out his hand. "I'm Izaya a friend of Mikado." The boy in front of him looked past, him to Mikado who gave an awkward smile. "I'm Kida. Mikado childhood friend." His voice was clearly cold towards the other.

"Izaya is going to join us for lunch. Where would you guys like to eat?" In hopes to avoid any fights he spoke quickly.

"Sushi." Izaya let out dully. "Burgers." Kida jumped to grab his friend by the arm. "We could meet some lady's!"

"Bugers is fine." Izaya said before the poor friend of his broke under the pressure. Izaya walked behind the two watching how Kida brought up girls often and threw out horribly lame jokes as they headed towards the burger place.

Once at the burger place they all sat down at a table with their food. "So, Izaya was it?" Kida asked before chewing on a fry.

"Yes Kida."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you? Or a boyfriend, whatever suits you." Izaya took a bite out of one his fries as he watched Kida shake it head.

"I'm a lady's man."

"Even so, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I asked you first."

"No, I have no interest in dating." Once said it left an odd feeling inside him as if he was lying.

"I might and I might not." Kida was half wat through his sandwich before looking over to Mikado who sat all to quietly. "Do you have a girlfriend?" This made Mikado look up with a fry partly in his mouth. "Whaa?" Was all he could manage to voice making the yellow haired kid laugh. They all soon finished eating and said their good-byes.

Izaya walked home through the shopping district to make sure he got some ingredients again for dinner. Holding the bag with his good hand, once at his door he was about to set the bag down only to have the door open in front of him. "Hm?" Looking up he saw the same dark grey eyes that had a hint of red in them. "Hey mom. Thanks for opening the door." He lifted up the bag to the side of his face playing a silly like smile that someone made When they got caught doing something they shouldn't have. Once his mom stepped aside he walked in to set the bag on top of a counter in the kitchen. The air remained quiet between mother and son, as he cooked dinner. His sisters nearly kicked the door down when they got home. "I gotta tell you want happened today brother!" One shouted before realizing their mother was sitting on the sofa. "Mommy?"

"Who else do you think It is?" He asked Mairu before messing her hair up.

"A ghost? You know how she rarely shows up like dad." She fixed her hair and whispered out of earshot of their mom.

"I know." He said coldly before telling everyone dinner was ready, everyone sat without a word eating. Just before Izaya was finished with the remains of his food. "So, how is school going Izaya?" His mother said seriously after wiping her lips.

"It's going fine. Why?"

"I heard you skipped at least five days in the first week."

"And?"

"I wanted to let you know, if you skip anymore days we're going to cut you off." She let out simply.

"You know you can't do that, I am the only one who take care of Mairu and Kyuko." He stood up quickly after saying that.

"Oh? I plan on taking them with me if need be." This made the twins snap their heads towards her.

"You can't do that." All three of the siblings said, Izaya voice was the darkest of all three.

"I can and I will if you do not attend classes as you should." Izaya looked at his sisters who gave him a look of utter children when they beg. In all honesty he didn't want to lose them or have them always traveling so all he could do was give in. "Fine, I will intend classes as I should." Feeling defended he left the table to his room silently closing the door behind him. The moon light calmly and warmly lit up his small room that was nicely organized. Laying on his bed on his back looking up at the ceiling still feeling rather defended closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so I finished my d&d character back story. Also I'm gunna have actual internet soon! So chapters will be better edited and probably longer. After all typing a story on your phone is no fun. Anyway onwards! I have three reviews! Twelve follows and six favorites... Oh. My. Glob. I'm so happy that I will truly love to write more often or something. ;~; You guys...you guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, manga, or light novel.

Chapter 5

It was a cool breezy day for a Monday. The Sun was fairly hidden that day, the chance of rain was part of the chatter that day. Izaya was in his third week of no skipping and dreading every second of it. His mother made his allowance higher for that so, the family got to eat some nice foods even got New cloths. All Izaya got was a new knife to keep handy.

Right now he was sitting in homeroom watching is teacher speak and right on the board. ' He seems so...well built.' The thought was kicked as soon as it was thought of. Only to be replaced by the dream he had in the hospital, the look on his face was blank and dazed that he was hit in the face with a chalk board eraser again bringing him back to reality. "Huh?" A rectangle white mark was in the middle of his face making the whole class laugh. "I asked you a question." Shizuo didn't have his sunglasses on that day making Izaya look him straight in the eyes.

He felt fuzzy inside. "What was the question?" Wiping the chalk away from him face.

"To late now. I want to see you after class." This made nearly the whole class go oooo like little kids when someone else got in trouble. Izaya just rolled his eyes. "Alright, Shizuo." Showing disrespect towards his teacher, the classmates besides Izaya did their best to move away from him without leaving their seats, Shizuo turned around to pick up a plain eraser and quickly threw it towards the student only to miss due to him dodging in a rush. The eraser hit a popular girl in the forehead making her yelp and reach for her head in pain. Shizuo inhaled sharply. "Class is over!" Feeling bad for hitting the poor girl he sat in his chair.

Once everyone was out of the classroom Shizuo looked over to see Izaya with a smirk, that made him want to pin him against a wall and punish him. Clearing his throat he placed his elbows on his desk intertwining his fingers. "May I ask, why you daydream in my class and not the others?"

"Did you ever care to think that your class is the most boring?" He was getting cocky and he knew it.

He undid his hands feeling his blood boil. "My class is borning huh?" His voice grew darker.

"It might be. Why do you care about me so much?" The question was an innocent one.

"What do you mean?" His temper melted away by confusion.

"You pay more mind to me than the other students. You even carried me to the hospital. That is care isn't it?" At his question he tilted his head with a very lost look on his face. Making Shizuo feel his heart beat in an odd way.

"You are my student, of course I care for your well-being."

"I find that funny, a teacher claiming the only reason to care for the class is simply cause of the fact, that they are, indeed students. When there are teachers who hate their guts." Looking at the clock he blinked slowly. A knock was at the door, a female walked in she wore a solid black suit, her hair was cut short and a light brown. 'Interesting she is even wearing black gloves.' She pulled out a slim phone quietly typing on it, then held it to face Shizuo who looked at it. "Really?" He turned to the face the now bored eighteen year old. "Looks like you're late for history class, that even Celty came to get you. Better be going." Izaya looked at the female gave her a knowing grin then took off to class.

Before he had time to progress what was going on at that point he stood on a basketball court, wearing a dark blue jersey and shorts, he held a ball under his left arm talking to Mikado. "I agree we should try-" He was cut off by being tackled by the very girl who so deeply wanted to go read manga when he was in the hospital. "Hey, Iza-Iza! I see you're healed!" She said gleefully.

"How can you see me, if your face is in my shoulder?" He pushed her off to stand up. "Mikado, meet Karisawa Erika. Normally Walker is with her and they speak a language not worth learning." He pointed out before looking for the other he spoke of.

"Hello, Mikado. I'm Iza-Iza childhood friend." She held out her hand only to be looked at funny.

"Speaking of Walker, where is he?" Izaya asked before Mikado could speak.

"He saw a really cute girl who made him think of Mikasa Ackerman." She said so quickly it almost sounded like a puddle of mud.

"I heard about your bartender teacher. That's brave to cosplay even at school."

"You mean Shizuo?" Interjeted by Mikado.

"Yeah, Heiwajima. Have you heard that his brother works here as well?"

"No, I have not."

"He teaches one of your sisters classes." A male walked in, he wore dark navy blood pants, a light blue jacket, a white shirt underneath, and a backpack. What stood out was that his eyes were closed. "Your sisters adore him." He spoke calmly before grabbing Erika by the elbow. "Come on, there is new manga coming soon." Her head turned quickly to face him. "That new yaoi?!" It looked almost as if drool ran down making Izaya and Mikado back up a little. "We're gunna go, Iza-Iza!" And with that she ran off.

"Do you know everyone Izaya?"

"Hm? Maybe, maybe not." The bell rang leaving him with a chance to leave it at that, running off before anything else was able to be said. He changed his clothes after a quick shower in the boys locker room. Once dresses he left the school glad it was over. He hummed to himself as he took the long way home to think about his day.

He was walking on the hand rail of a bridge with his arms out stretched as if he was trying keep balance. "What are you doing?" A gentle voice said. "I'm walking, what else could I be doing?" To which was his reply.

"Many people might think you'll jump." The voice let out before the sound of a lighter rung in the other ears.

"That is indeed amusing, the reactions are fun to watch." He didn't look back only kept looking straight ahead watching the sky turn light Orange.

"Do you value your life?"

"I suppose. I do desire to live."

"Then way walk on the hand rail?"

"If I was to play it safe all the time, then life wouldn't be worth living. To see or even do the same thing everyday, like though who only wish to play it safe and simple, well that's not living at all." He pointed out in a deadpan voice.

"Interesting idea. Though wouldn't playing it unsafe all the Time the same as playing it safe all the time?"

Izaya turned on his heels to face whom ever was speaking to him. "That's where you're wrong. In the unsafe world there are many forms of danger making it different. As for safe is very much alike."

The person who was walking beside him on the bridge was, Shiuzo. "That is slightly true. What about snowboarding and ski-ing? Those two are alike."

"If you wish to slide down snow it'll be done in a similar faction. Cliff diving and jumping off a board twenty feet above a pool is to dive in water therefore it is alike. But, the diving and boarding are different now aren't they?"

"That is quite right."

After that they walked quietly watching the Sun set peacefully. When they made it to a fork in the path they were taking, Shizuo had to go to one side while Izaya the other. They bid each other a fair well and took off home. Once Izaya made it home he walked in to smell food. "Did you guys cook?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen to see the oldest of the two on the floor holding her face. "That spray again?" The youngest just gave a dull nod as she handed him the food they made, taking it gently then walking to the table to sit down, putting a spoon full into his mouth, the food was potato soup and well made. Once done he walked into his room to study for school. Beep! He looked up at the screen on his computer to see that the dollars chat was on. "Hm?"

Setton: Anyone here?

-Kanra logged in-

Setton: Heya

Karna: Hey! Have you heard about-

-TarouTanaka logged in-

Setton: Hello

Kanra: Sorry, I have to go!

Both: Okay...

Izaya didn't feel like being on much that night so he turned off his laptop for the night. He looked at the time only to see it was one in the morning so he picked to lay down in bed facing the ceiling.

"Izaya wake up." A voice tugged at him making him opening his eyes only to see a blonde above him. "Shizuo? How-" He was cut off by a deep kiss that was short lived. "No talking." Shizuo moved Izaya hands above his head while kissing his neck, a breath left Izaya lips as Shizuo moved his hand down to Izayas lower back pulling him closer, lowering His kisses down to his throat. A gasp this time, Shizuo took off Izaya shirt throwing it on the floor, lips moved smoothly against his skin to his nipple leaving him only to gave a small moan. "IZAYA! WAKE UP!"

Jolt, Izaya jumped up right in his bed sweating from that dream and breathing a little heavy. "What?" His voice was rougher then he would have liked. "We're gunna be late for school if you don't get up. It's 6:14!" Jumping up he quickly got dressed running to the restroom to brush his teeth. Looking at his eyes in the mirror he just knew today would be a hard one to pay attention to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boom new chapter! Almost forgot to update this. Hehe. I been super beat as of late, being a baker is not easy work simple as that. Anyway, onwards with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Clearly don't own any of the characters or the show oh even the books  
**

* * *

 ****

Chapter 6

On his way to school the sky turned dark rather quickly, leaving him soaking wet by the time he made it to the building. A small peddle formed around his feet. "I knew I smelled a wet rat." Turning his head to look at whom wa speaking towards him, Kida. "You know, Kida. I wonder if you really do have a girlfriend. If so, I would worry about her well-being with that unstable gang of your." Before he walked off, Kida had balled up his hands in a fist only to look angerly at the ground, proving Izaya point. He walked to his locker leaving wet foot tracks as he walked, everyone down the hall gave him odd looks. Opening his locker door with a dull look on his face, when it got shut as soon as it was opened. Twisting his head up slowly to see his history teacher standing infront of him tacking away at a phone.

She held up the phone towards his face. "Why didn't you get a ride here?"

He looked interested in why she cared. "I walk to school. It started raining on my way."

Tack, tack, tack. "Change into your gym sweats till your clothes dry. You might get sick."

"Did you think I would plan on walking around with wet clothes or worse in the nude?" He said in a straight forward voice.

Her face made an odd reaction. "No, I'm just looking out for any students that might have showed up soaked! Now, go get changed!" She then fast walked away to avoid anymore of that talk, she had enough to deal with, with Shinra. Izaya rolled his eyes just before walking towards the boys locker room, now feeling a little chill. He made it to the female locker room which was next to the boys. He heard a faint noise of a moan, looking around he saw that classes started and not a soul was in sight. Leaning his ear closer towards the door with a soft smirk hoping to find out who was in there so that he may sell the info later. Just before he could find out anything a smack was met to the back of his head. "Ow." leaning a little forward to rub the back of his head, turning it slowly to meet dark brown eyes with a hint of gold.

"Yo." Said Shizuo in a annoyed tone.

"I gotta change into dry clothes!" Izaya said quickly nearly running into the male locker room, slowly taking his soaking wet clothes off due the fact they clung to him tightly and felt heavy. Once he no longer had a shirt or pants on he heard the door open with a gentle click. _'Wonder who that is.'_ He thought before grabbing the towel he got before stripping, ruffling his hair with it only to leave it as a mess, when he begun to dry off his chest he heard soft footsteps. "Done yet?" Ask his homeroom teacher, the reminders of his dreams hit him like a ton of rocks making his stomach tighten on him and his heart skip. "Uh...not yet." But before he could say that, Shizuo was standing about six feet away from him with a slightly worried look then an awkward one as he quickly turned his head to the side. "S-sorry!"

"Wait, are you flushed?" Izaya asked taking a step forward forgetting he was only in his boxers.

"No, I am not."

"Then look towards me."

Not a word left Shizuo lungs.

"Are you scared I would report you?"

Shizuo took in a deep breath, moving too quick for Izyaya to keep up. Izaya found himself with his back against the lockers a hand flat against the locker to the right of his head and a hand slightly around his wrist. "Look here, do not tempt me." He breath brushed against Izaya ear. "I'll tempt you for tempting me." Izaya let out lightly in the other ear before gently biting it, this only got him hold tighter, not painfully. Shizup used his hand that was on the locker to grab Izaya jaw to make him look in his eyes. "Remember you tempted me." Shizuo said coldly before forcing a kiss onto the others lips, making the other open his mouth so that Shizuo could put Izaya in his place. After a few moments Shizuo pulled back fully even with his body. "You can take care of yourself." Then he walked off leaving Izaya alone in the locker room.

In lunch Izaya kept quiet only chewing his food, as Mikado and Kida spoke to each other. This was of no interest to him so he kept to himself. "So home room is next." This caught him off guard making him nearly choke on the sandwich he was eating. "You okay?" MIkado asked quickly. "Great." Was his reply. When lunch finish he walked behind the other two towards the class room of the teacher who made him lose what control he had over his own emotions and heartbeat. Once in class he sat in his seat that was luckily next to the window so that he may daze to the sound of the rain.

Whenever he was hit with something, he remembered the locker room making him fuzzy, maybe even a little dizzy. _'I must be sick..yeah I'll go with that.'_ Was all he thought that class. Once school was over Celty gave him and his sisters a ride home cause she didn't like the idea of them getting sick. When they were home, the twins went to watch tv or get on the internet which he was thankful for, he had too much going on in his head to bother keeping up with them. So he went into his room to play a game.

Time went by rather fast for them, the rain knocked the power, the twins were scared and ended up cuddling Izaya making him unable to move, so he fell asleep. **_BEEP. BEEP._** The alarm went off waking all three of them. "It's the weekend. Turn it offfffff." Whined the oldest of the twins, he turned it off. "I got to get up, you two can cuddle each other." He said with a yawn and stood up, as he had said for them to do, they cuddled closely and fell soundly asleep.

He went to shower and brush his teeth. Taking a moment to check his phone, **1 Message** it read. Sliding it open, it was from Walker. **-We're at the park if you want to get out.-**

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, blame the fact that I am tired as can be that it's short.**

 **I have to say to anyone who might worry about me updating this story, don't worry. I will keep updating, just not every other days. Just when I have the time to get around to it. This story is after all a gift for my friend. Since I felt horrid for not drawing for her birthday or x-mas so this is my way of making up for** that.

 **Dragon Slayer's Girl: I really enjoy writing those moments! Makes me fangirl/fanboy as it's getting typed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know, been a little while. A heads up, since football season is here I'll be working much more. Meaning updates will be fully random. So! Onwards!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, anime, manga, or light novel

Chapter 7

Izaya walked to the park humming to himself, his hands in his pockets as he took steps forward towards the towns park. Once it was in his line of view he saw four figures, the dark yellow hair of Kida stood out. This made him aware of all that was there. "Hey, I tell you Izaya and-" Erica was cut off by Walker pointing towards Izaya, who happened to be within ear shot. "Izaya and what?" He asked as he finally made it up to the small group and gave simple wave.

"Izaya and his sisters get along well, don't they?" She quickly fixed herself.

"You must be blind." He chuckled softly. "I don't get along with them at all."

"Is that so? I heard that's the only reason you stay in this town."

"Hm? That's up to you to think." He said as he looked over to Kida. "Hello."

"Hey, Mikado brought me here, I just wanted to hit on some girls." He stated in a sad voice toward Mikado.

The group chatted on for a little while till someone said they were hungry and wanted sushi, so now they were headed towards to the well-known place there in town. It was called **_Russ. Sushi._** Odd name, but it was run by two Russians ran it. Once there, they saw Simon a tall man with white short hair and dark skin, when he saw the group he gave them a warm smile telling them that there was sale on the sushi that day. They all smiled back walking in.

The group saw only three other people there, what threw them off is that it was their teachers. Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty. "Is that?" Said Erica only to earn simple nods and they walked to the other side of the shop, trying to avoid the sight of the three. Izaya was fine with the idea of not bothering with them on all their days off from school. They all placed an order and sat down. "So what is the plan for the day?" Mikado voiced in a soft tone.

"We can stop by the manga shop..." Walker and Erica said at the same time.

"We can for a little while, you two can stay there while the three of us go to the arcade?" Kida offered.

"Then if we all feel like it see a movie after?" Mikado asked.

"I can go by the book store while you two are the arcade, then we can all meet up to watch a movie at about four, then after that we can grab a bite and head home." Izaya pretty much planed out for them all. No one complained so that was the plan they stuck with. The sushi was placed down in front of them once they finished planning out the day. No one spoke since they all seemed rather hungry at that point. When they were done everyone paid their bill. When they made it to the door they saw Shinra. "Students!" He shouted in glee.

"Hey, Shinra." Erica said in a fake happy voice knowing that her chance to read and buy manga was cut short. Shizuo turned his head to see the four and Shinra bugging them. "Hey, Shinra. Leave them be, it is their day off and I'm sure they have plans." While Shizuo had spoke the four ran off before anything could hold them there any longer. They all went to the manga shop as a start, Walker and Erica spoke alien once they set foot into the shop. Kida looked around finding a few and dragged Mikado with him.

Izaya looked at everyone and saw how happy they were, this made him smile before he looked at some horror manga flipping through the pages. "Hm seems its time we all go our own way till the movie." He spoke almost to no one but the group waved at him when he left the shop. Watching the people around him as walked towards the book shop he felt happiness swell up inside him.

Walking into the shop, his eyes caught a bartender suit. 'Crap.' A tightness formed in his stomach when he noticed that the man was looking back at him. "Izaya?" Was all the man said as he walked towards him. "Yes, and you're Shizuo. I think we already know each others names by now." Was all he could say.

"What are you doing alone? I thought you were with your friends."

"I was, we all picked to do something before going to see a movie." He wondered why he was being so honest.

"Oh." Was all that was spoken.

The air was a little awkward for them both, yet it was also nice. Izaya just walked down to look at some textbooks. Feeling the other eyes on his back he did so. "So about.." Shizuo spoke softly. "Is there something about it that needs to be spoken about?" The reply was dull. "I didn't mean for that to happen." Izaya knew he was lying when he spoke those words. "If it was a mistake, then I'm sorry to say. I rather liked it and didn't mind it." Izaya said as he picked up a book about birds flipping through the pages in a bored manner. "You didn't think it was too, uh, rough?" A chuckle left Izaya after he placed the book on birds back to pick up one about plants.

"No need to worry about it. Don't you have friends to hang out with? Huh, teach?"

"I do, they let me stop by here for a moment...Well, uh I'll see you at school!" Shizuo took off before he could reply. Izaya felt disappointed by the sudden leave, something inside him wanted to spend the day with him but he shook it off. Picking a book on emotions he went to pay for it. 'Guess I'll read this while I wait on the others.' He thought as he walked to the movie theater, sitting on a bench to start reading, but the sight of all the people around him kept him from doing so.

The remaining hours passed pretty quickly for him, Mikado tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, we're all here." Izaya looked up to see that everyone was there so he stood up. "Alright, shall we go watch a movie then?" Everyone happily agreed, they picked an action movie to watch. Once it was over they all picked to just head home over eating out. So they all said their byes and took off home.

Once Izaya got home he heard a bang. "What the hell..." He opened the door to see a yellow hoodie on the floor and heard voices. "Hurry brother will be here soon.." Mairu voice said in a smooth voice. "Okay.." The other said. Izaya was confused by this so he walked to the sisters room almost stepping on a blue hoodie. Quietly opening the door he saw the two sisters kissing almost in a way that was more then a hello. Quietly he closed the door walking into his room trying to mark out that from his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am still alive, just been super busy. Though it isn't all bad since I got to see my dear friend after two months. Anyway, off to the story which I have zero clues to where it's going...-coughs- Uhhhh yeah I totally know where it's going, I am the writer after all...um enjoy?**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything or else I wouldn't even be on here**

Chapter 8

 **-Kida POV-**

He woke up rather early then he had hoped that morning. What woke him was another nightmare of his gang surrounding his girlfriend, laughing darkly, right when they all jumped at her and the scream that left her lips is what woke him up in a cold sweat. "Damn it." He got out of his bed to walk toward his bed room window only to see that the sky was becoming lighter and tad orange. Running his fingers through his damp hair someone placed a hand on his shoulder blade. "Kida?"A girl with light brown hair and dark brown eyes said. "Yes, Saki?" His voice was gentle and light when he turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Said asked softly as she took his hand in hers. "I'm fine, don't worry." Something inside him made him pull her into hug and kiss the top of her head, after a few minutes of not moving, he let her go with a loving smile. "Well, I have to go to school." He said lightly before walking towards the bathroom so that he may shower. "Hey, Kida." He turned to look at her with one hand on the door knob. "Do you want me to join?" He asked before chuckling softly by how dark his face turned.

After he got ready for school, he happened to be closer to the school than Izaya was, since he lived in the town where all the gangs rested, this put him at unease due to the day when Izaya made him question his own gang. 'Damn him, now I am questioning my own gang cause of Saki safety...I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her...' He felt lost as he walked.

 **-Izaya POV-**

He sat in his seat in homeroom class watching the teacher speak, but not paying any mind to what he was actually saying, then he heard the door slammed open with Mikado panting. "Sorry, I'm late!" He breathed out, the fact that he was late stuck Izaya interest. Shizuo waved it off letting him get a seat before speaking again. When Mikado walked pasted Izaya, he saw a hint of red on the bottom part of the other school shirt. 'A fight?' Was what he thought before turning his eyes back onto the teacher, only to act like he was listening. Today he didn't feel like having anything thrown at him as much as he enjoyed it.

The bell rang. "That's it for today, Izaya I will like to see you." Shizuo said smoothly, Izaya sat there not moving till everyone has left the classroom, by now every classmate knew he would be nothing but a trouble maker since he was called to stay behind in just about every class. Shizuo walked up to his desk, placing his hand onto the desk. "Are you even listening in class?"

"Kind of hard to, when the one teaching is the one who pinned you in the locker room and kissed them." Izaya said with a smirk.

"Oh really now? Do all your teachers do that? Since from what I heard, you are called after in all of your classes." He shot back.

"It would be interesting if they did, don't you think? I would hold all of their jobs in the palm of my hand, like I do yours."

"You don't hold mine, even if you wanted."

He moved to where he was tad closer to the other. "You sure about that? I could have tricked you into it, only to have it recorded in the background."

Shizuo grabbed a hold of Izaya scarlet tie pulling it upwards so that their faces met. "If you tricked me, you wouldn't be enjoying this right now."

It was true that he was in fact enjoying this, but he wouldn't say it, not now. "What makes you believe I am enjoying you pulling my tie?"

Shizuo didn't say anything only pulled the tie more so that their lips were just inches away. "Cause you desire to be tamed." Was all he had to say to throw Izaya off making him lose all the comebacks he could have thought of, a breath left his lips as he looked into Shizuo eyes warmth filled his chest. "I...I..." Was all he could make out, so the other just kissed him deeply and in a controlling manner making Izaya mind go blank and his body wanting more. Pulling back slowly. "You want more don't you?" The voiced he used was very powerful and strong, making Izaya nod once. "Aw, you can't even speak from how much you want more, how cute." He smiled letting go of the tie and taking a step back to look at the one in front of him.

Izaya grumbled so he stood up walked in front of the teacher. "What do you want from me? All you're doing is playing with me."

Placing his hands in pockets. "I want to own you, to tame you, to make you mine and mine alone. So I must play with you so that you may want that as well."

"I...want that..." He looked down hating the fact that he was about to admit this. "As well..so please stop playing with me."

"Prove it. Show me that you desire it as well. Tomorrow I want you to meet me after school, till then I want you to think of a way to prove it. Now go to your next class."

Izaya gave a quick nod then grabbed his bag so that he could rush to the next class.

 **Weeeeeeelll, I wanted to put in a point of view thing...If it seems slow from time to time it is cause I don't like to rush anything. Mainly feelings between two characters. So from time to time expect a slow chapter cause my brain can't handle all this love at once! ALSO SORRY IT'S SHORT**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Long time no see...Work has been a killer...along with trying to be human-ly active is a serious pain in my arse. Well, my birthday will be soon, sooner then I would like.**

Oh heads up, I been into spirit and stuff likely so this is just a way for me to get it out. So, on wards with a slightly pointless chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the manga, light novel, anime, or the characters

Chapter 9

Izaya lied in his bed thinking of ways to prove his feelings towards his teacher the next day, his heart begun to beat a little fast only to slow when he difted off to sleep.

Dream: The sky was light blue with thin clouds, the wind was gentle against his skin as he drank from a clear river, a sliver/grey wolf sat next to the figure that drank. After a few minutes the man heard a crack making him look up to see where the sound had come from, what he saw was a man with jet black hair that was mess, two feathers hung in his hair, two red marks on each cheek, he was shirtless with light brown pants, he was also barefoot. "Who are you?" Asked the man from across the river, this man held onto a bow lightly as if he was holding a bird.

The one with the wolf beside him remained quiet, it almost seemed like he had nothing to say. "Is that wolf yours?" Both the wolf and the man slightly tilted their heads. The sound of the river was the only thing that could be heard as the two men looked at each other in the eyes. A small ruffle was heard by both the wolf and the man making the man jolt into a jump, to jump in front of the other man. An arrow hit the man in the shoulder. Whistle, this time the arrow was much faster and his the man in the back of his leg. 'Did his body move on its own?' Thought the man who was just saved from two arrows.

Pushing the black haired man on to the ground to hide him from sight, all that was heard was a low growl then a quick scream followed by a splat. Almost in a blur the black haired man sat up to see the blonde one laying near the river blood ran down thr side of his neck as he breathed. "Stay with me, I'm going to take you to my village!" The blacked haired one lifted the other running at full speed back to his village which luckily wasn't to far away.

After a few days have past the blonde man woke up to the sight of a light brown glow from within the tipi, he felt thick animal furs against his skin. Sitting up slowly a hand was placed against his chest gently. "Don't get up right away." Said a deeper husky voice, turning his head he saw an older man with dark skin that shined and looked like fresh chopper. Laying his head back down, looking at the man as he did so. "Go tell Izaya, the Wolf Man has awoken." The older man told someone outside.

A few minutes passed and he was allowed to sit up only to see that his wolf was laying by his side asleep and bandaged in a few places. The flap opened to the tipi as the dark haired man known as Izaya walked in, he almost seemed out of breath when he spoke. "He is awake?" The older man moved his hand towards the blonde man. "Yes, but he has yet to speak I'm afraid." The younger man sat down on the left side of the blonde man. "I thank you for saving my life."

The other remained quiet, only looking at the other with soft eyes. "Izaya, the elders have a feeling about the Wolf Man." This made both Izaya and the Blonde look at the older man. "They believe him to be of a legend, the one about the man who gave his spirit fully to that of an animal and lived freely in nature. The animal in which he becomes one with is, is a wolf. The wolf and the man share the same mind and body. As you can see the wolf was wounded in the same way as the man." He pointed slowly to the blonde then to the wolf who showed the same placements of bandages. "The man forgets the language of man as well. Yet, on one day he came across a woman that was said to be his soulmate. He saved his soulmate from danger nearly losing his life."

Izaya stood up quickly. "Chef, doesn't it end by the man losing his life by trying to live with his soulmate? Because he has become a part of a world that man could not and he, himself trying to go into the world of man once again where he could not speak or act like that of man, the tribe of the woman, his soulmate, ended up cornering him and killing him?" The older man gave a sad nod. "Yes, that is the story. In all the years, not once has that man lived. Yet, that story doesn't end there." He man said softly.

"How does it end then?" Asked Izaya almost wishing he didn't ask. "The woman was forced to marry the son of great tribe, she was never alone for she had tempted to put end to her own life from the lost of her soulmate. After she had gave birth from unwanted actions by her now husband, the husband took the child away and left the woman alone, when the woman felt free enough to leave, she walked deep within the forest, when she made it to a river she thought she saw her soulmate, filled with glee and love she ran towards it." The older man took in a breath. "It turned out to be a wolf, one without any sense of kindness or peace, only rage and hurt, the wolf ended up killing the woman." The older man lit a thin pipe. "The wolf, was in fact the wolf the one that a part of that man, the wolf lost his life and felt the pain of losing a soulmate. The wolf lost itself and killed whomever he saw." He put the pipe to his lips before speaking again.

"I believe this, right here in front of me, as I tell this tale. Is the tale itself. I don't want it to keep going, this endless suffering. So please, stay away from each other. You, Wolf Man return to your homeland after you are healed and do not look back. All that awaits you here is heartbreak and death." The older man then left the tipi feeling pain build up inside as he did. Izaya looked over to the blonde. "If this is true, I find myself unable to part from you." He said in a near whisper.

The blonde placed his hand on top of Izaya, making him look at him. When they looked in each others eyes it was as if words no longer mattered, as if their hearts spoke for them. "Can we see each other before you leave?" The blonde man gave a nod to that question.

A couple days have passed. The blonde man was now healed, him and Izaya left the camp to the river where they had first meet. The blonde man looked Izaya in the eyes, something came over him as he quickly placed his lips against the others, heat raged trough out his body making him want Izaya more and more. Izaya felt the blonde hands on the rem of his pants almost begging to take them off. A soft voice filled his head. 'Soulmate, I want all of you...' The voice hit him as he felt his body move on its own as he pulled at the blonde mans pants. "Yes, you can have all of me." Breathless as he was when eh spoke those words.

The blonde man took off Izaya pants and the the other did with him. That evening the air around that river was filled with moans and groans. When they both laid breathless and entangled. The blonde man kissed the others lips softly. "I...I...love you." The words were almost to soft to hear, this was the first words the blonde man spoke and they would be his last since he stood up tears in his eyes knowing that he must go so that the other would not suffer nearly as much like in the tales.

Running off before he heard any words in return.

Dream ends.

Izaya woke up in his bed feeling some sharp pain in his chest as the image of Shizuo running away felt so clear and real, a small tear ran down his cheek. "It was just a dream, wasn't it?" The quietness of his room seemed to be his answer, looking over to his small clock he saw that it was an hour before school so he got up to make breakfast for him and his sisters. 

* * *

**Well, hope this chapter was worth the wait. I have been busy as fuck, so my time to write have been a problem. So thank you all for waiting**


	10. Chapter 10

**Closer and closer to the end of this story...holidays ever-so-near that I'm close to becoming a zombie! Birthdays out the ass...late gifts...tattoo soon to get. BUT I must go on with this story till the end.**

Nameless Feeling: Hm it might be their past, but then again it might not. Depends on the end of the story ;)

Guest: I really enjoy reading your reviews, glad to bring joy to you with new chapters. Also, the end of the story will be interesting...who knows xD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything geez, after 9 chapters I think the human world gets it

Chapter 9

-Izaya POV-

Izaya sat at the end of his bed dressed and ready for school but not quite ready for how he may confess his feelings. Not once doing such a thing to anyone before, mainly because he never had such feelings for anyone. Time moved rather slow that day for him, sitting in homeroom was almost to the point of being painful, he watched his teacher act calm and serious towards the classroom. This made him feel confused and sick at his stomach that he went to the nurses office to try and rest.

When the final bell rang he walked to his locker to place his books up, when Mikado ran up to him in a panic. "What is it?" Izaya asked as calmly as possible. "It's...It's your sisters, they are being attacked by a group of people with yellow..." Izaya just gave a small slow blink. "Okay? I'm sure they can handle it."

"I saw Kururi bleeding from the head and Mairu was out cold." This shot a small hint of fear through Izaya heart making him jump into gear leaving Mikado behead. "IN THE GYM!" Mikado managed to scream right before Izaya turned to corner headed towards the gym. Pulling out his knife just when he kicked the door open.

=Shizuo POV-

He stood with his back against the wall and a smoke inbetween his lips with one hand in his pockets as he waited for Izaya. The thought of his student made his heart skip and his mind run on the images of him. His thoughts jogged back to reality when he saw a panting Mikado in front of him. "What is it, Mikado?" He said as he put the smoke out under his shoe. "It's..."He breathed in a few times. "The Orihara family...the twins got jumped and Izaya went to help them." The sound of Izaya name made him go into high alert.

"Where and by who?" His voice was thick with emotion.

"By a group wearing yellow and in the gym."

Right after he heard those words he took off running towards the gym, not only was he worried about Izaya, he was also worried about the twins. As a teacher any form of a attack bothered him and made him want to protect his students as much as possible. He kicked the door to the gym open only to see the sisters tending to their wounds, and a wounded Izaya laughing slightly as blood ran down the side of his face. "Is everyone okay?"

Izaya looked over to almost with eyes that did not belong to a human. "Oh I'm lovely." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Hey, dear sisters of mine." The twins looked up towards him. "Yes?"

Izaya then held out one hand pointing his index finger towards Shizuo. "I am in love with this man." Then Izaya walked to where he was standing next to him. "If that isn't proof of my feelings to you, then I'm not quite sure what is." Izaya voice was darker and deeper as if it held much pain yet wonder in it, this made Shizuo sad.

-Izaya POV-

After he confessed his feelings in front of his sisters, he walked towards the nurses office to tend to his wounds. 'I feel like a fool, but, I feel better.' He thought as he picked up some bandages, he turned his head to see Shizuo in the door way with an almost annoyed look on his face. "You confess, yet you have no room to prove it?" Izaya laughed lightly. "Me saying it, is proof enough. What do you want me to do? Kiss you and beg you to fuck me? Please." Izaya placed a damp cloth to his head wiping the blood away.

Shizuo closed the door behind him, not quite sure what to say so he walked towards Izaya to help him with the wound. Once he had been bandaged up, Shizuo grabbed his jaw softly looking him in the eyes. "I want you to say you want me, truthfully." Izaya smiled softly. "I want you, truthfully." Shizuo tightened his grip pulling him closer and placing his lips roughly onto Izaya lips only to earn a bite on his lower lip.

"I want you, all of you." Shizuo pushed Izaya onto the bed and quickly held his hands above his head to start kissing Izaya neck earning a soft groan, Izaya twisted his hips flipping Shizuo onto his back saddling him. Izaya started to undo Shizuo shirt and getting a growl, this growl meant that it was on and that he was not going to own that place for long. When Izaya saw the bare skin of the man under him, he felt heat built up inside this left him open to be flipped over.

Shizuo started to undo Izaya belt only to here a small giggle making both males turn their heads only to see Mairu and Kururi standing at the door way. This made both move away from each other almost as quickly as they wanted each other. Izaya fixed his belt while Shizuo buttoned up his shirt. "You two were so hot for each other that you couldn't want to were you could truly be alone." Said Mairu. "I bet you're a power bottom big brother." She added before earning a smack to the back of her head by her sister.

"OW!" Pouted Mairu as she looked at her sister who just gave a blank and dull stare. "That hurt. Whatever! I would have loved to stay and watch you two but this is school and anyone could pop in on you two." Izaya looked at them both. "And you would know?" Mairu blushed lightly. "We just popped in on you two."

Shizuo looked at the twins. "And I have unwillingly popped in on you two, after I heard something fall in the storage..." He said so coolly that it almost freaked Izaya out. Kururi grabbed her twin chin pulling her into a kiss making Mairu body fall into a relaxed state. "I'm not afraid of showing my feelings." Kururi said as she grabbed her now overly happy twin hand to walk off, leaving Izaya dumbfounded. "Sooo, I guess I will see you tomorrow at school, maybe plan something for this weekend, so you can have all of me and I can have all of you." Shizuo said just before leaning closer to Izaya kissing him gently.

Izaya stood in the nurses office for a few minutes after everyone left, something inside him was telling him this would not end well yet his heart felt otherwise. So for now, just for now he ignored whatever that feeling was as he thought of what was soon to come and how much he wanted it that his body nearly ached from that desire. He begun walking home with his heads in the clouds.


	11. Chapter 11

**Been a while hasn't it? The job I have has no leaving set time, so I can be there for along time, which in fact will happen a lot this month. Fuuuuuuun. Anyway on to the long awaited chapter.**

Chapter 11

Izaya made in home only to sit down at his desk chair an exhale leaving his lungs, leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling. He knew he had to deal with the gang that dealt him and his sisters pain. To do that he need to get to the root of the leader heart and crash it. He tilted his head a bit to the side looking at his laptop a small grin forming on his lips. His night was restless as he looked up all the info he could find on his target.

When the sun was up and shining though his window he stood up popping his back as he did so. "Let the game begin." He said lightly before letting out a yawn as he walked towards the shower. He was allowed to have the day off that day due to what happened the day before, this worked out for him far better than he thought it would.

He took a step outside inhaling the fresh air. "Ah, time to have fun." He walked towards the town that held many froms of gangs in it. First needed to get a hold of a gang and whisper a little. He walked to a small tea shop stepping in he saw a boy around his age with dark blue hair and he wore his school uniform. "Really Aoba?" Said a boy with a buzz cut. "Yes, it was the Yellow Scarves." This got Izaya to walk over smoothly only to lean close to Aoba ear. "You want to get back at the Yellow Scarves? I might have what you need for a price." He whispered before walking off to get a seat and some tea.

A couple minutes pasted before Aoba sat across from Izaya alone. "What is this, that you have that will help me?"

"I have something in mind." Izaya said dully.

"How much do you need?" This almost sounded like a beg.

"The fact that you haven't done anything yet makes me wonder. You know what I know and still you do nothing. Sorry to bother you. I have to do something." Izaya paid for his tea and walked off.

Aoba walked after him placing his hand gently onto Izaya shoulder. "Tell me what you want."

"Alright, first you need to do..." The talk was short and quick. It would all come to play tomorrow when he goes to school. So what was he to with the rest of his day? He went by the school when it was just about over, he ended up walking on the brick wall that was outside the school flipping open his knife while humming a tune. Shizuo walked up to the wall with a smoke in his mouth. "Do you think that is safe?" He asked almost dully, Izaya turned his head to look at the other with a bit of a grim grin. "As safe as it'll ever be. What about you?" He jumped off the wall landing on his feet in front of the other pointing his knife towards the smoke. "That isn't quite safe, now is it?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow at the male before him.

A chuckle leaving his lungs softly. "As safe as it'll ever be." Izaya put away his knife quickly. "What are doing at school when you could have the day off?" Shizuo then asked in rather interested tone. "Maybe, I wanted to see you? Or to just people watch. Your choice on what you believe." Shizuo put out his smoke on the wall behind Izaya, smirking when he stepped back a little. "I pick, you wanted to see me. How cute, you couldn't stand not seeing me for a whole day." He nearly mocked as he stepped closer to Izaya to look him in the eyes. "I wouldn't mock me."

"Who said I was mocking you?" Shizuo moved closer to the point their lips were inches away from one another. Izaya was annoyed by this game play so he forced a kiss, Shizuo expected as much so he forced his tongue into Izaya's mouth earning a shocked reaction which put him in control. Pulling back he smiled at the slight;y blushing Izaya. "Shall we take this else where?" Izaya just gave a simple nod.

They walked for almost five minutes in peace and quiet. When Shizuo stopped walking Izaya was slightly confused until he looked up to see an apartment complex. "Where are we?" He asked as he kept his eye on the complex. "I live here." Shizuo said softly as he started walking up some stairs with Izaya behind him. When at the door Shizuo placed the key into the lock turnung the door knob, pushing the door in.

Once he turned on the light, you could see a pale brown sofa that was in front of a flat screen tv and in the middle of them both was a coffee table that had some books laying on it. To the left of the sofa was the kitchen that was really clean and smelled of lemons. If you walked past the sofa you'd see a small table that could fit at least two people for any meal. It was a small and simple place. "I looks nice."

Shizuo was in the kitchen putting a kittle on the stave top. "Would you like some tea?" Izaya just gave a nod as he looked at the books on the coffee table, one was a manga about a group of teenagers fighting crime. As he was reading one of the books a cup set down in front of him. "Here you go." Shizuo sat beside Izaya with a light exhale as he looked at the other beside him. "Is there is a reason you wanted to be at your place?"

"This way no one can stop us." He let out as he moved closer to kiss Izaya, as he got a kiss back a make-out begun, after a few minutes Izaya was on Shizuo lap with his hands tangled in his hair. Pulling apart for some air their eyes met and something inside both of them lit up as if warm liquid slowly flowed onto their skin, Shizuo Kissed Izaya neck making his skin heat up more, his hands slowly moved to his lower back starting to move his shirt up, Shizuo bit Izaya skin softly getting a groan from him.

The shirt was quickly discarded and thrown on the floor below them as they moved to where Izaya back was flat on the sofa, Shizuo took his own shirt off, Izaya looked lustfully at his stomach as he ran his hand gently against his smooth skin. This action made Shizuo close his eyes enjoying the touch of the one below him, lowing enough to where they were facing each other and kissing Izaya deeply keeping this under control as much as he could, but he wanted to have all of him, to make him, his truly and fully. Izaya hands ran down his back just a tad rough making him lose it as a soft moan left his lips. "I can't take it anymore!" He started unbuttoning Izaya pants.

After they lost their clothes, Shizuo looked over Izaya with utter love and lust a desire he never thought he feel. Sounds of moans and groans filled the small apartment that afternoon. 

* * *

**That's all for this chapter. Sorry it's not what you would think for their first time, but I get super flustered actually writing that stuff out. Since I never voice this stuff in person. BUT! I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Been a good bit, I am sorry that my updates are super random. Just like my life. Oh well, maybe it's the only way I can write anything at all. I'm trying to keep this going for as long as I can.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and what-not of this series

Chapter 12

No one woke from a restful sleep easily, the sun poured gently into the room of the two man. Waking only the dark haired one earning a soft groan. Opening his eyes he looked towards the blonde seeing such a peaceful look making him want to kiss the other, but as to not wake the other he got up to walk towards the bathroom. When he was in the bathroom, to look at himself in the mirror he saw that his hair was an utter mess and a small mark on his collarbone making him give a silly grin, after he let out a yawn and a small hint of pain to his chest, he walked into the shower turning the water on letting the warm water ease the pain in his chest.

After a few minutes the blonde one had walked into the bathroom. "Morning." The words made the dark haired one jump ever so slightly as if he has dozed off. Before he could say anything Shizuo stepped into the shower rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Saves water." He said in a tired tone, the sight of a sleepy Shizuo made Izaya slightly blush and made his skin hotter than the water. "M-morning." The doze from earlier made him slow, the blonde took a step closer to be standing right in front of the dark haired one, now face to face water dripped along their skin.

The dark haired one felt a hand on his lower back making him move forward. A intense and hot kiss was shared between the two. Right before it could have lead to anything more a knock was heard at the door, a annoyed sigh left the blonde as he stepped out of the shower pulling a towel around his hips. He opened the door with his hair clinging to the back and sides of his head. The person at the door was the history teacher Celty. "Oh hey Celty." Celty tipped at the phone in her hands then held it up. "Something happened to a student! Come quick!" Shizuo looked at the phone then back her. "Aright, alright. Wait here so that I can go get dried and clothed." Celty gave a quick nod just as the blonde closed the door.

The blonde walked into his room seeing the dark haired one drying off as if no one was around showing off his toned back. A small regretful groan was held back in the blonde throat wanting nothing other then to just be here with the other, to kiss him and much more. "It was Celty telling me something happened to a student." The blonde begun to dry himself off ruffling his wet hair in the towel then threw it in a small cloth bucket in the corner of the room. "Alright, I got some errands to run." The dark haired one was slightly hurt but kept it hidden within. They got dressed without much of another word.

The blonde looked at the dark haired one only to lean closer to kiss him gently on the lips earning a kiss in return. "I'll see you again, you'll have to leave after me, the spare key in under the mat." Something was left unsaid that he had a burning desire to say, but it didn't feel like it was quite time to say it yet so after he saw the other give a light nod he took off.

Izaya took off a little while later, he knew he had to go to his doctor that day due to that morning pain. A sigh left his lungs as he walked towards the hospital with his hands deep in the pockets of his pants he didn't seem overjoyed in the slightest that he had to go. The sicken feeling lingered within the pits of his stomach and got worse as he walked into the two slide open hospital doors. The nurse at the counter was plain and didn't bare much emotions, it seemed she was having a bad day. But she smiled at Izaya as he walked up. "Right on time, Izaya!" Her voice was almost sugar sweet that it would make even the sweetest sweet tooth ache.

"Hey, Lisa. Is the doc in?" He sounded near dead as he spoke.

"Yeah, he is waiting for you, so just head on in." She went back to looking at the computer screen. Izaya headed toward the door to the doctor he was meeting for the day. When he saw that it was empty he looked at a poster showing the heart. "Of all things.." He said softly to himself. The door then opened showing a doctor with light brown hair and thick glasses. He held a clipboard in his hands. "Izaya please sit."

He did as he was told remaining quiet for the most part. The doctor sat down himself. "Alright, your test came in. Are you ready to hear the result?" The doctor pale green eyes looked up at Izaya. "Now or never." He let out with a heavy breath. "It turns out your heart is too weak, you need a match in order to live." Izaya looked at the doctor. "So I need a heart transplant in order to live." He said in a more of a way to relay that to himself more than anything. "Yes, though there is a problem. We are having a hard time find a match." Izaya jolted up quickly to stand up something was building up in him and he didn't like it, it was fear, not once did he ever fear the thought of dying not when he helped those girls to live. Life was a simple game to him as was the thought of death. Till that day, till he found a person he knew he have fell for and could love.

"Is that all, if so can I go?" Izaya voice was faint.

"You'll need some meds to help with the pain. But if I get any match to you, I will let you know." The doctor stood up writing something on a slip and handed it to Izaya.

Izaya took it slowly. "Thank you."

When he stepped out of the office he walked down the hall to make it to the front door till he felt something woosh past him making him smirk. "You bastard!" A voice shouted. Turning his head to see Kida with flames burning from behind him if that was possible. "Oh hey there Kida! What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here, you demon." He now stood in front of Izaya.

"I'm afraid not. Is there someone here you're visiting?" The small hint of pain that Kida showed made it clear. "There is, isn't there?"

"I'll kill you for hurting her."

"I didn't hurt anyone, not today. Normally it is me being attacked not me attacking Kida." He said bluntly.

"You had something to do with it, I know you did."

"Ever think that it could have been your own gang? You know that it has been out of control as of late, attacking school girls. Robbing the old. It wouldn't shock me one bit if your own gang planned it knowing you'd blame me." He simply pointed out with one finger in the air.

Kida had a shocked look on his face. "That can't be true."

Izaya gave Kida one light pat on the shoulder. "I think it's about time you quit before anyone else you care about gets hurt."

The truth of it was in fact Izaya didn't hurt the girl nor did he plan against it, all he did was drop a few names. With that he left Kida in the hall with a broken and cold feel. Izaya walked up to Lisa handing her the slip that was handed to him by the doctor, after he got his med he then begun to walk home wondering how much time he had left in the world. The wonder made the walk feel like seconds. When he opened the door he saw his sisters alseep on the sofa with a horror movie playing on the tv.

He stood there watching them sleep wondering how they would take if they knew about his heart, not wanting to think about it he walked into his room closing the door behind him. Putting head phones over his ears playing music to drown out his thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N Alright you guys might hate me, but this story is yet to be over, plus I tried to type out this chapter two other times only for them to be erased. So, yeah.**

 **p.s I am moving right now, so it might be a little while for another chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

**BOOM! What is up my fellow people if you stuck around this far or just started. The fact that this story is nearing ever so close to the end, I find myself not wanting to end it. Yet, all things come to an end. Plus just before I started "It was you, What?" my girlfriend of nearly three years broke up with me over matters I find lame and kind of stupid. SO! I been dealing with that pain and hurt and writing Bubbline is helping with that. So, if you like Bubbline you should hella check it out! ANYWAYdone with my life stuff.**

Declaimer: Don't own them, I'm broke thanks for remaining me lol

* * *

Chapter 13

Izaya sat at his desk in class dazed and bored. He was in his history class and the fact the teacher was a mute with the sound of clicking made it easy to zone out for him. Most of his school week was quiet and dull. Nothing really happened, he did get to go on at least one date after school with his favorite teacher which made it a little less dull. Kida quit his gang making some of the crime die down, Kida often went to see the girl that was badly hurt. Izaya didn't really think harming the girl that badly was a good idea, but she was alive and could still move around. So, he wasn't that bothered. The twins finally told him they did indeed have feelings for one another but were open for others if that person ever did come along. He found that rather interesting, though now it was no longer secret and they kissed in front of him at random saying. "Don't get turned on big brother." That made him try to avoid them as much as he could for the time being.

The sound of the school bell woke him from his daze, thankful that history was his last class for the day. He picked up his bag placing it over his shoulder in a slow motion. He saw Shizuo walk down the hall without turning his head. Curious got the better of Izaya as he started to head out of the class, before he could follow, Kida stood in front of him with his arms crossed. "Um Izaya."

"Kida? What is it?" Izaya seemed just a tad annoyed.

"I wanted to..uh..say. Can we just be friends? I mean I still think you're a total dick. But, you saved me." Kida rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't save you. You did it yourself." He said dully.

"You didn't deny us of being friends now." A small smile formed on his lips.

"Yeah, sure. Just no shitty jokes today."

"HEY! I'm hurt! Those jokes are what get me the lady's" He nearly shouted.

Izaya rolled his eyes before taking his leave. "Whatever." He was slightly happy that he had made a friend even if he was the one at fault about Kida girlfriend. His shoulders slightly sank as he walked towards his locker. Right before opened his locker he felt a hand get placed on his shoulders making him turn his head. What he saw was Shizuo with his smirk that made his heart race and hurt at the same time, that feeling made him feel oddly good. "Shizu-" He was cut off by a kiss, the kiss got a tad heated before they pulled apart for air. "I missed you." The scent of coffee filled Izaya nose. "I missed you too." He breathed back, feeling his lungs burn and a tightness in his chest, then everything started to blur. "Izaya!" Was the last thing he heard before passing out.

When he woke up all he saw was a white ceiling and could only smell rubbing alcohol which felt like his nose was burning by how strong it was. He closed his eyes from the brightness. He lifted his hand to place it on his forehead. 'I feel so cold.' He felt like he was in a dream, opening his eyes again he saw a forest surrounding him. 'What, where am I?' He saw two figures standing facing each other only thing is a river was in the middle of them. 'I had this dream before.' He heard a gun shot sound only for the figure that looked like him fall to the ground and the blonde one ran towards to other through the river, fear and pain showed plainly on the blonde face.

Then everything faded away to show a dimly lit area, the so called walls were of wood and nets hung in places. 'What the hell is this all?' At this point Izaya felt like he was watching tv and the channels were changing on him. A man sat in a chair tied up, he looked like Izaya but here in this place he had a cut on his cheek and was shirtless. A tattoo on his chest of a dragon. A door suddenly opened to show another Shiuzo that looked more like a man of higher power and then a smaller man was behind him. The world moved quickly and without much of a sound as the little man pulled his sword and stabbed Shizuo.

The world changed yet again, back to the white ceiling. 'Am I in hell?' He could feel a chuckle. 'And I don't believe in such a thing.' The smell this time was of blood and ink. His body felt weak and empty. Inhaling deeply the another world took form in front of him. It was smoky and dark, the sky showed nothing but a full moon. Looking at the ground of tall grass he took a guess he was in a meadow somewhere. Two men stood in the middle of the meadows holding hands facing each other. Again they looked like Izaya and Shizuo, neither one wore any clothes. 'Why do I feel like we'll die again in this one?' When the two men kissed a group of villages came out.

The men were whipped, beaten then tied facing each other. Something felt so painful, sharp and sad. He saw the blonde that looked like Shizuo get killed and then the villagers laughed as they left a weeping man to die from his wounds and the pain of losing his love.

When Izaya opened his eyes this time, he was sitting upright in a bed sweat clung to him and a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't go jumping up like that Izaya." The voice belonged to Shizuo. Izaya had a tear run down his cheek before grabbing the tie of the other to pull him in deep and loving kiss. When they pulled apart he looked into the others eyes feeling that same sharp pain.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"More like dreams...how long have I been out?"

"Four days." A nurse came in with a bit of shock only to run out to get the doctor.

"So, when were you going to tell me about your heart?" Seriousness filled the room and Izaya laid back down.

"Never, there isn't a match for me."

"That makes me feel like you'll keep other things from me." Shizuo sounded hurt.

"My heart, there isn't a match. Plus, I would not want you to watch me die." His throat felt dry at the end when he almost added again.

The doctor walked in looking at the two men. "Well, Izaya. Your heart is fine, but if you do anything that makes it beat too fast like fighting or running you'll end up pasting out again. You need to take your meds." He sighed. "Why don't you take them?"

"When ever I take them, it makes me sick to the point I throw them up." He stated blankly.

"Why not tell me, so that I may give you something that won't do that? I'm going to give you something else to try okay." The doctor said before leaving again.

Izaya closed his eyes feeling tired and weak. "I need to sleep, we'll...we'll.." He fell asleep before he could finish.

* * *

 **WHAT?! Am I evil or what...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heads up in this chapter. I put a lot of thought into how I was going to end this story. Only to end up with two versions. My first version and then the second. So if you read this ending and want to see the other then read the next page. Chapter 14(Side two). It is a shame I'm ending this so early. But, maybe later on I'll make another story for these two that is better written, also this story was for a friend of mine. Whoa, this is also the first story I actually finished...I feel so tearful...wait what...ANYWAY!**

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters

* * *

Chapter 14

Time flew by in the room he sat in, once he was able to head back home. His sisters cooked him a hearty meal. "Are you going to be okay big brother?" They asked at the same time. Izaya was still kind of sleepy from the meds so he gave a sheepish smile as he ate a spoonful of the soup they made. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I am your evil brother aren't I?" He chuckled weakly before finishing his food. Getting up from his seat to slowly walk towards the sofa. "Let's watch a movie. No porn." He grumbled before nearly falling onto the sofa.

He leaded his head back inhaling deeply with his eyes closed to think back to what he and Shizuo talked about before he left. "You should have told me. Maybe then, I wouldn't have been so fast." Shizuo voice was sad when he spoke, this hurt Izaya to see the one he loved truly, sad. "You probably would ask me if I was okay every chance. No one else knows about my heart Shizuo. Not even my parents if you want to count them. My sisters don't know either...they might now if I been gone for so long. It didn't bother me any other time we were together." He pointed out, since the only thing was his heart beat fast which was new to him when they were together the first time. Other then that it never threatened his well-being before.

"Do you intend on having a heart transplant when they find a heart that matches?"

"I did." I said quickly.

"Did is past tense, what about now."

Izaya grabbed Shizuo hand gently to place it on his chest where his heart laid beating smoothly with a small hint of speed when he looked into Shizuo eyes. "This is the heart that fell in love with you, it beats quickly as we speak, it goes crazy when we become one in that act called sex and it stops just a little bit when you tell me you love me. The heart you feel within my chest that is beating for you, that is the one that belongs to you. Knowing this, it scares me. If it were to be replaced, I fear that, that new heart might not love you the same way this one does. Is that stupid of me to say?" He said trying to keep voice from cracking and from recalling those dreams.

Shizuo eyes never looked away from Izaya, the feeling against his palm made him want to nearly cry of he were to lose the one he loved. "It isn't stupid. I can understand you would fear that, but I would still love you all the same even if you have a different heart beating in your chest. Something within mine tells me you'll love me the same." He moved closer not removing his hand. "I want you, alive. To grow old with me. To see little Izaya's and a little version of me running around laughing as they play soccer or with our dog. This heart won't allow that and the new one might. So, please if they find a match, get the transplant please, so that we can be together and not apart from each other...it feels like this happened to use one to many times already."

"You had the dreams as well?" Izaya spoke without much thought.

"Wait, you had dreams of us being torn apart in different times?"

"Yes, I have. To many times. They feel like a nightmare or what people call hell."

"Then put an end to that cycle and get the transplant. Promise me." He kissed Izaya lips softly before pulling away lips and body. "You can tell me if you want to make that promise or not when you are ready." He walked over to the door with a pause and looked at Izaya. "Izaya."

Izaya turned his head to look at the other. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too."

Then Shizuo left the room. Izaya opened his eyes to see if what his sisters picked was an actual movie the title said **_Spirited Away_** it was something he liked to watch. "Do you two know?" He couldn't help but asked. "Yes, your heart is in bad shape. You'll be okay, we know it." One couldn't help but say in a sad tone, ending that topic right then and there. All three of them fell asleep about half way through the movie.

When he woke up his neck hurt, realizing he slept with his head back he slowly moved his head to see the sun shining and a yawn left his lips. "Mm, Morning already." He woke the twins who groaned but moved so that he could get up. When he looked back down at them, they were already cuddling together. Rolling his eyes he walked towards the kitchen to put a slice of bread into the toaster, while waiting he grabbed his phone out of his pocket to look and see if he had any messages. (15 missed calls) blinking a few times he slid the button to open the phone. The missed calls were from his mother the last one was ten minutes ago.

Letting out a dreadful sigh he looked up from the sound of the bread popping out of the toaster. He pushed the call back button placing the phone to his ear as he begun eating the bread. _Ring. Ring. Riiiiiiing. Click._ "Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?!" She yelled in a hushed tone.

"I was asleep. The meds I was given knock me out." He said dully.

"Why didn't you tell us about your heart? You know where we had to hear it from? Your school, your school." She said angered.

"Because my heart is of my own concern. I didn't tell anyone if that will make you feel better."

"No, no that does not make me feel better. I'm your mother, the women whom carried you in her womb for nine long months, went through over six hours of labor and pain to give birth to you, only to take care of you and you think it's okay not to tell me?!" She pointed out.

"I know that mom." He knew something was different, her voice had care in it.

"How long have you had heart problems?"

"Four years."

"For four years you didn't tell anyone. You could have died."

"Everyone is going to die mom. Why does the idea of my death bother you so?"

"A mother is suppose to die before their child. No child should die before their parents."

"Suppose and should, yet it still happens. That didn't answer my question, after I turned into a teenager you been mean to me, made me take of the girls and made me live on my own when I was only fifteen. Only to ignore me for three years. So, why do you care all of the sudden, why does the thought of my death bother you so?"

His mother inhaled. "Do you want to know the story huh?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I had to make you live on your own. Your father was an evil man, he would kill me if saw fit. Then he said he would kill you, say you were not his son that I was a whore. I never slept with any other man while I was with your father. When we first got married it was lovely, he showed so much love and I gave all my love to him, but within a year something changed with him, he didn't care about me anymore, he rarely spoke to me or touched me. So I was planning on leaving him, when I told him, he...he..." She choked something back maybe tears. "Raped me, I did try to fight, that was a bad choice. He knocked me out, when I woke up I was naked, bent over the table with my hands tied to what I think was the legs of the table, my left leg was tied to the left table leg and the same with my right leg but with other side of the table." She went quiet for a moment. "I was like that for about three to four days, each day, many times in a day he would rape me."

"You ended up being the cause of that, that made your father change to being kind again, but I knew he would kill me or you if he so wanted, something he did as a job made that clear. I was planning on running away with you, but I couldn't since I then had your sisters. That made it clear that I had to send you three away. So, I waited and planed it for all those years, then the time came when you became a teenager." She stopped for a moment to drink something.

"I couldn't speak to you for those three years, because I was fighting to get away from your father and worked hard to make sure I got the job I had so that you could get extra money to live on. I only acted in the way I did, cause I knew that would be the only way you'd listen after those years."

"So, your life means more to me then my own. You are my son, you are my child. I do not want to see you die before me for I could not bare it, to see the son I love so dearly die."

Izaya was speechless and angry, he wanted to say he didn't believe her, yet he knew she was telling the truth that he punched the wall closes to him. "Damn it." He said under his breath. "Why didn't you just tell me this before?" He looked at the hole in the wall that he made, his chest hurting as he tried to calm his breathing.

"I wanted to wait till the right time..."

"There would have never been a right time." He pointed out as his heart rate slowly making him feel weak.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Mom, I need to go."

"Alright, I love you, Izaya." She said in such a sad tone.

"Yeah, love you too mom." Then click he ended the call after he sat in a nearby chair feeling weak.

When he didn't feel nearly as weak he stood up walked to the bathroom and took a shower, when he finished getting ready he walked out of the house. Walking towards the closest park, when he got there he sat down in the shade under a tree, he was thinking about everything that has happened that day and he felt like he has been running non-stop for a week straight. All he wanted to do right now was watch people in the park and he did just that. After a few hours he fell asleep to dream of what Shizuo wanted. It made him happy to see a good ending for once. That dream is what made him want to get that transplant if they were able to find a match that is.

Waking up the sun was half way in the sky, looking at his phone he saw that it was about five o' clock. He stood and walked back home.

Most of the next two weeks was of school and dates with Shizuo they barely kissed due to the fear that Shizuo now had.

It was a Saturday when Izaya knocked on Shizuo door, something in him was so annoyed. When the door opened Izaya grabbed Shizuo shirt pulling him into a rough and hard kiss, when he pulled back his eyes hid a fire and his body burned with so much heat. "Damn it, I want you, all of you." Izaya stepped in and kissed him again. "Let us be one, I can't take it." He almost cried out. Shizuo was taken aback, but could not deny he heat that filled his body. "If you keep this up, I won't be able to hold back Shizuo. Please, let us." He stepped closer, Shizuo knew he would give in to the boy in front of him.

Izaya let out a growl and bit Shizuo neck rather hard, he pulled back looking into the others eyes, then begun to unbutton Shizuo shirt. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hands softly. "Fuck Izaya calm down. You know about your heart."

"My heart wants you. Why can't I, we love each other. I know you want me just as bad." Izaya kissed Shizuo hand softly earning a shiver. "You do, give in before I lose it. Just this once, give in." Shizuo could sense the pain in the words, he let go of Izaya hands only to move quickly to kiss him deeply.

His hand started to go under Izaya shirt to feel his lightly toned stomach, as soon as that happened he moved back to take his own shirt off so that Izaya knew he was giving in. Izaya took his shirt off as well as his back was pushed against a wall just a tad roughly, Shizuo started to kissed Izaya neck with some bites added, one of his hands worked at the buttons of Izaya pants, when he got it undone Izaya pulled his hair back softly to give him a rough kiss only to have it returned, while their tongues played to win, Shizuo got Izaya pants to fall to the ground around his ankles.

Izaya pushed them both off the wall breaking the heated kiss as he did so, taking a step to be away from the pants, moving quickly he got to his knees and begun to undo Shizuo pants, when he was finished and they both were now only in boxers Izaya kissed just above the boxers then begun to pull them down. As soon as they were gone Shizuo knelt down and made Izaya lay on his back and then he started to kiss his way down Izaya chest getting a moan when he kissed outside of the boxers where Izaya was well and hard. "Mm." Was what Shizuo let out as he removed the others boxers.

Now both naked, Izaya couldn't take it anymore he sat up to go back to their earlier heated kiss, Shizuo pulled Izaya closer, their bodies just mere inches away, when Shizuo won the tongue war he placed Izaya on his back once more and got ready. "You ready?" He let out in a heavy breath, when he got a nod he took hold of Izaya hips and entered. A gasp and a moan left Izaya, then when Shizuo hips started a motion the moans came more often.

When they both reached their ending they shouted each others names. Laying next to one another breathing hard they looked at each other and said 'I love you' at the same time.

About a week after this event, Izaya had been sitting in class listening to his teacher, then something in his chest made him fall out of his chair, as quickly as they could they got him to the ER only to find out that he would die if he didn't have his heart transplanted that day.

Another week pasted and Izaya awoke in a white room confused, he looked around to see a nurse, she ran out only to return with his doctor. "You're awake." He stated with a half smile. Izaya sat up slowly.

"What happened?" The nurse looked at the doctor than back to Izaya, she took a step forward to hand him an envelope.

"Read it, we'll leave you alone." When they both left he opened the letter.

 ** _"Dear, Izaya my love  
_**  
 _ **You fainted in class, your heart failed you. We got you to the ER in time. They put so may tubes...so many in you to keep you alive as long as they could in hopes they would find a match for you. You'll hate this and be sad I'm sure. I got my heart tasted. Turns out I was a match, a match for you heart, soul and body. It is a shame. Before I went through with it, I went to look into the dreams we both had, looked into history. You wouldn't believe it, those dreams are real. So we both were torn apart countless times in so many ways. We are called the soul mates that are torn by nature. I asked the doctor if they could see if there was anyone else in other places that could find a match, what he told me was that it would take too long and you'd die.**_

 _ **So, I made up my mind, to give you my heart. You with have me always as you live on. You can do great things, I know it.**_

 ** _I love you so, so much. You are the only one I want. Maybe in another life you will be mine to hold for years, maybe we get to grow old, have kids, to see time change around us and not with us, see our kids become great people. I know one day we will have that day._**

 ** _Love, Always in every lifetime to come  
Shizuo"_**

Izaya placed the letter on his lap and opened his the cloth over his torso, he looked at the closest mirror to see tears rolling down his cheek as he saw all the padding that hid the soon to be scar in the middle of his chest.

Years pasted since this and Izaya became a heart doctor in hopes to find some way to help others like him, so that they wouldn't have to rely on a transplant to live. Someday he would teach high school students as a sub. Even in his late 30s he would look in a mirror to see the scar, he'd place his hand on his chest just to feel the beat, that heart beat was Shizuo's and not his. He knew that the one he loved truly was with him always.

* * *

 **Well, that was the first ending, the one I had planed from the beginning. Yes, I'm evil. But, I picked to do two different endings. So that I could feel better with how I end it. So yeah**


	15. Chapter 14: Part 2

**Um, I fully forgot about the second side ending, the uh happy one! My memory is total shit. Plus, I'm getting adult life shit together so that is why I haven't updated my Bubbline story either, also I'm much more of a fanfic reader than writer. Hehehehe...um hate me...Anyway, I will put this up now. After I don't know long, for anyone who waited for-fuck-ever long. Sorry, I'm a shitty person. Also I slightly remember what I did to this...SO! I'm going on memory, since my own writing makes me a little sad...  
**

* * *

Ending two

Time went by as he sit in a waiting room that left him rather bored. After he heard that there still wasn't a match for him and that he might not have much time left to spend with loved one's. He gave a nod to the doctor feeling dread in each step he took towards his apartment. The sun felt nice against his skin as he walked with his hands in his pockets. A sad sigh left his lungs as he thought about the man he loved and would most likely leave behind, the man whom knew about his heart. That brought slight fear in his stomach.

Once he walked into the place he called home, he could smell curry, the smell made his stomach growl just a bit as he looked up to see his two twin sisters in the kitchen laughing at each other, it looked like they have gotten into some food fight, with small bits of rice on one of their face. "Wasting food I see." Izaya let out as he sat down in a chair feeling strangely heavy.

"We made you some food, big brother."

"Acid in it?"

"Of course, only for you, big brother."

The joke of killing each other seemed to be their only real way of showing love for one another in that family, for a rare moment it made him wish that they showed their love a little better, but at the same time he wouldn't have it any other way. They all ate at the table together, for what felt like the last time to him. As they bid him goodnight and went to their room, the phone rang.

He picked up the phone to hear. "Can you come over? I miss you already." The voice made his heart race.

"Yes, I can. Will be over there shortly, Shizuo. I..." He then hung up the phone and just bolted towards Shizuo place, his legs ached as he ran, but the moment he knew, the moment in which he couldn't hold in the pain of losing, for what felt like the millionth time. He wanted to say it to Shizuo face, to kiss him and become whole with him, if even, it would be the last time he could do such.

He knocked on Shizuo door, his breath quick and heavy as sweat dripped down the side of his face. When the door open. "I LOVE YOU!" Izaya shouted with a laugh with his arms open wide, he quickly looked at the man in front of him, grabbing Shizuo by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, one that had so much emotion and death in it. A kiss that felt lost, scared and loving. When they pulled apart Izaya looked tired. "I don't want to lose you..." His voice got a little weaker. Running was a really bad idea. "I'm afraid, Shizuo..." A weak laugh. "I never felt...so...afraid of...los...losing...some..." Izaya then fainted.

Shizuo had checked Izaya's heart beat, the feeling was faint and weak, he carried Izaya to his car and drove to the ER. "I'm afraid to lose you too, Izaya.." He let out softly before the doctors rushed him the ER.

After what felt like hours, a doctor walked up to Shizuo. "He is still alive. But, it looks like his heart is much weaker and doesn't look like he'll make it much longer, unless we find a match for him." Shizuo looked the man in the eye. "Where have y'all looked? Only in Japan? There has to be a way."

"We think we might find one, it doesn't look like we'll get help outside of Japan."

"Hurry damn it!" The rage was raising in him

"It takes time, sir. We'll get some results by tomorrow."

Inhaling deeply. "Where is his room?" Feeling helpless, all he felt like he could do was, be there.

He got shown to the room, he felt heartbreak when he saw the dark-haired man laying in the bed, helpless and tubes...tubes. Shizuo sat in the chair next to the bed. Just staring and feeling heavy,

He stayed that way all through the night, unable to sleep or anything other than stare. When the nurse came in she let him know that the results came in and that they would let him know.

A couple weeks past.

Izaya was sitting up in his bed looking at Shizuo whom was finally asleep. It must have been days since he slept. Izaya woke up that morning and heard the news that made him feel light. But, Sinzuo stayed awake till he woke, it took a few hours before Izaya talked him into getting on the bed with him and sleep.

After a few months, Izaya was finally able to get his heart transplant. It went rather well, it scared him greatly that it might change how he felt towards Shizuo, but thankfully nothing changed, it was like it was something greater than a simple feeling of the heart, like they were meant to always be together, as if they're souls were intertwined in such a beautiful way.

A few years pasted. Izaya and Shizuo moved in with each other and started a life. They had a few ups and downs. But they worked through it. 

* * *

**Sorry, again, shitty person.**


End file.
